Warriors: Return to the wild
Warriors: Return to the wild (Book 1) Writer note: Hello! Thank you for visiting this page! please if you see any mistakes please inform or ask for permission before editing anyway this story is inspired by the Erin hunter series Warrior cats so big credit for to them! Thank you bye! Allegiances (alert spoilers containing in this paragraph!) Thunderclan Leader: Jackdawstar- A large Black tom with russian blue tabby stripes Apprentice, Dalepaw Deputy: Tundrapath- small,beautiful she-cat with fluffy white fur Medicine cat: Ochaspill- She-cat with a pale brown pelt and green eyes Apprentice, Mintpaw- a Tiny tom with a mint coloured pelt Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits) Lemon- a slim white tom with a unusually long tail Apprentice, Spicepaw Thistletail- tall ,handsome tom with a deer like pelt Apprentice, Thornpaw Cloudtuft- White She-cat with very fluffy fur Mousesqueak- Brown she-cat with a white underbelly Elkgraze- pale,light brown tom with a stubbed tail Apprentice, Artymis Piper- Black calico she-cat with a large scar surrounding her neck Apprentice, Littlepaw Swanfeather- tall pretty she-cat with blue eyes and a cloud white pelt Apprentice, Larkpaw Nefarious- a huge black tom with a large amount of scars on his body and white tabby stripes Apprentices Larkpaw- a very pale brown tom with smudges of oak brown Littlepaw- Tiny silver she-cat with grey tiger like stripes Artymis- A sandy yellow she-cat with bright yellow eyes Thornpaw- ginger tom with a darker orange underbelly Spicepaw- A black calico tom with a long tail and forest green eyes Dalepaw- she-cat with white fur white smokey grey tail and paws with grey tabby stripes and underbelly Queens ( She-cats expecting kits or nursing kits) Raindrop- A pretty silver,grey tabby with dark blue eyes Azure- completely black she-cat with bright yellow eyes a former rogue Elders (former warriors or queens, now retired Speckletail- she-cat with pale,sandy pelt with her tail and paws covered in brown speckles Lostecho- A brown tom with oak brown tabby stripes with missing bits of his muzzle Sandy- a small she-cat with a sandy pelt former kittypet Shadowclan Leader: Cinderstar- A huge muscular tom with a smokey grey pelt and Midnight black tabby stripes Deputy: Weaselsnout- brown tom with a white underbelly and paws. Apprentice, Bearpaw Medicine cat: Sparkfire- Ginger tom with dark orange tabby stripes and a white underbelly Apprentice, Lilypaw- a white she-cat with a brown underbelly,paws and muzzle Warriors: Snowfall- Tall white she-cat with silver tabby stripes and underbelly Apprentice, Storm Goosetail- white tom with a midnight black stripe Apprentice, Foggypaw Adderfang- a muscular tom with a pale brown pelt and white stripes Eagletalon- Brown tom with a completely white head and unusual extended claws Apprentice, Badgerpaw Midnight- A Black she-cat with icy blue eyes Reedtail- a Red tom with dark green eyes Apprentice, Sedgepaw Hibiscus- large she-cat with a spruce coloured pelt former rogue Apprentice, Quailpaw Ospreyfeather- brown tom with a white underbelly Eragon- tom with a misty coloured pelt Apprentice, Sagepaw Saberfang- a brown tom with large fangs and black tabby stripes. Apprentices Sagepaw- a small she-cat with a beautiful silver pelt and bright orange eyes. Qualipaw- large tom with russian blue fur and a black muzzle Sedgepaw- tom with oak brown pelt and pale brown tabby stripes Badgerpaw- huge tom with a white pelt and hazel eyes Foggypaw- She-cat with a mixture foggy,misty pelt Bearpaw- Black tom with white paws Storm- she-cat with silver,black pelt Queens Sky- small white she-cat with green eyes Frailheart- a brown she-cat with white tabby stripes Elders Fawnsplotch- a she-cat with a deer like pelt Lostears- tom with ripped,missing ears and a black pelt Rosepetal- she-cat with a red pelt and a pale orange stripe Brokensong- a tom with a missing jaw and a ginger pelt Windclan Leader: Ryestar- a white tom with silver lynx patterns. Apprentice, Seapaw Deputy: Mallowdove- Black she-cat with grey tabby stripes Apprentice, Lilacpaw Medicine cat: Finchstep- small dark brown she-cat with white speckles on her back and a white underbelly. Apprentice, Cocopaw- pale brown tom with a pale yellow underbelly and tail. Warriors Vinefault- Handsome grey tabby Applefang- ivory tom with long tail Apprentice, Jaypaw Skunktail- Black she-cat with white stripe Apprentice, Fernpaw Koiscale- small brown tom with unusual extended claws Cherryleap- a white tortoiseshell with a missing tail Apprentice, Echopaw Soggypelt- large Tom with silver,grey pelt Apprentice, Typhoonpaw Spiderfang- small handsome black tom. Apprentice, Redpaw Ivory- She-cat with fuzzy white fur and a fluffy white tail former rogue Whiteweather- Handsome Brown tom with oak brown lynx pants Apprentice, Fallenpaw Apprentices Fallenpaw- Pretty silver she-cat with grey stripes Redpaw- large tom with a red pelt. Typhoonpaw- Brown tom with deep blue eyes. Echopaw- white she-cat with pale brown tabby stripes. Fernpaw- Ivory tom with pale brown lynx pants. Jaypaw, A russian blue tom with hazel brown eyes. Seapaw- a pretty she-cat with very pale silver grey pelt. Lilacpaw-Cocoa brown she-cat with light green eyes. Queens Autummshine- A large tortoiseshell with bright orange eyes. Wolfsong- small she-cat with a pale grey pelt. Blaze- She-cat with a flame coloured pelt. Elders Stublegs- brown tom with two missing legs Frosteye- a white old she-cat with icy blue eyes. Ron- small grey tom with missing eyes a former kittypet Riverclan Leader: Creekstar- A Thick-furred russian blue she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice, Torrentpaw Deputy: Nightwhisper- large black tom with bright yellow eyes. Medicine cat: Mapleleaf- small tortoiseshell she-cat with a orange dappled tail. Apprentice, Oakpaw- Beaver brown tom. Warriors Fallencrest- a silver she-cat with green eyes. Blackstripe- large grey tom with a midnight black stripe. Apprentice, Frogpaw Fadingcry- small white she-cat with unusual long claws. Crowheart- tall black tom with grey tabby stripes. Apprentice, Minnowpaw Rowansong- pale brown she-cat with yellow eyes. Squirrelbounce- small brown she-cat with grey dapples. Apprentice, Bluepaw Grouseclaw- a grey tom with green eyes. Apprentice, Flamepaw Coulpelt- grey.black she-cat with yellow eyes. Apprentice, Streampaw Sandswipe- pale yellow tom with green eyes. Apprentice, Rowanpaw Lionroar- A pale yellow tom with a lion like main. Apprentice, Oceanpaw Talloak- large brown tom with green eyes. Wavestripe- A curly furred russian blue she-cat. Apprentice, Goldpaw Apprentices Goldpaw- Long furred pale yellow tom with bright yellow eyes. Oceanpaw- Russian blue she-cat with green eyes. Rowanpaw- Fox red tom with a very pale brown dappled pelt. Streampaw- large fluffy White she-cat with blue eyes. Flamepaw- A orange tom with pale orange tabby stripes. Bluepaw- Brown she-cat with white lynx pants. Minnowpaw- Small ivory tom with pale green eyes. Frogpaw- Beaver brown tom with yellow eyes. Torrentpaw- White she-cat with black tabby stripes. Queens Evensong- fluffy hazel brown she-cat with silver lynx pants. Driftheart- White she-cat with silver tabby stripes. Sugarcloud- very fuzzy silver she-cat with black stripes. Elders Blindeyes- Black tom with blind eyes. Silvercry- old silver she-cat with a dappled grey pelt. Noface- A brown tom with half his face scarred with no fur. Lotuspool- White she-cat with a missing leg. Dustbunny- grey tom with silver dapples. Skyclan Leader: Cloudstar- Fluffy white she-cat with bright yellow eyes. Deputy: Barney- small brown tom a former rogue